Demeter
Appearance In her anthro form, Demeter's body is not thickset or chubby by any means despite being a Venusaur. Her figure is actually quite slender and curved, and she's not afraid to flaunt it when she gets the opportunity. She is able to manipulate the leaves and the flower on her back, and often uses this as a means of covering herself up when she is naked. Much like her younger brother, [[Cele]], Demeter's hair is composed of grass, and can be styled as she desires. Typically, she prefers to grow it long and tie in back into a braid, and keeps it trimmed if it starts growing too much. In her human form, the leaves and flower are capable of being detached and reattached at will, a rather handy feature seeing as they can be a pain when it comes to getting dressed or changing clothes. Her eyes are a deep ruby red color, typical of Venusaurs, though she does not have the 'warty' skin complexion. She also has additional flowers like the one on her back that grow near her ears, though they are much smaller and grow back whenever she plucks them out. Clothes-wise, Demeter often prefers to wear long, flowy dresses with colorful patterns. She will wear other types of clothing depending on the situation, if a beach outing is planned, she will wear light, breezy shirts and shorts with a bathing suit underneath, and so on and so forth. She'll occasionally make necklaces by combining the flowers that she gathers from her hair and the bits of hair that she trims off, and gives them as little gifts to her friends and lovers. Personality At first sight, Demeter is seen as very loving and sweet towards everyone she meets, and treats them with kindness and adoration. However, it must also be noted that most of Demeter's personality is deeply rooted in envy and selfishness. Demeter is very protective and possessive when it comes to certain people, most notably [[Isis]] in particular, and will do anything in her power to repel anyone who tries to make a move on the girl or even comes anywhere near her. Demeter's jealousy and possessive love drives her to drastic measures when [[Isis]] is involved, and she even went to the extent of purposely getting rid of [[Isis]]'s first lover and best friend, [[Jem]], for the sake of having [[Isis]] all to herself. She even had a running rivalry with [[Aurielle]] when the Latias got involved in their romance and became one of [[Isis]]'s new lovers, and made it clear that she had no intentions of sharing the girl with anyone else. Demeter only makes a few friends that she trusts, [[Grim]] and [[Skully]] being a part of those few, and she never treats them with malice or anger. However, Demeter's possessive nature has since then gone away in later seasons. After [[Skully]] died protecting [[Isis]] towards the finale of Season 1, Demeter decided to end her rivalry with [[Aurielle]] at the start of Season 2 out of respect for [[Isis]] as she mourned the loss of her friend, knowing that she was already hurting very much. Since then, Demeter has forged a friendship with [[Aurielle]], such to the extent that they became girlfriends and eventually wives to each other as well. After setting aside her differences with [[Aurielle]] and shown in later seasons, Demeter admits to regretting her actions, stating that she could never be happy if it was earned at [[Isis]]'s expense. She apologizes to [[Jem]] in Season 5 for everything that had gone down between them years ago, and has since then resolved herself to patching up the holes that she had made. She has become more open to the idea of [[Isis]] loving others apart from her, and is shown to be more caring and kind towards others overall. Love & Romance Relationships